Many existing fingerprint capturing devices may not be configured to consistently capture fingerprints on some subjects, especially zero to three month old infants. Inconsistent fingerprint captures may lead to false identification of a subject. Direct pressure, applied by an operator of many existing fingerprint capturing devices on a finger of a subject, may cause compression of the finger on a platen. Compression of the finger during fingerprint capture may reduce the ability to identify fingerprint features. Employment of many existing fingerprint capturing devices may cause excessive torque (i.e. a rotational force) on the finger of the subject. Excessive torque on the finger during fingerprint capture may cause smudging on a platen. Smudging on a platen may reduce the ability to identify fingerprint features.
Many existing fingerprint capturing devices employing at least one light source and a platen may produce internal reflections. Captured images may be negatively affected by internal reflections. Many existing fingerprint capturing devices employing at least one light source and a platen may produce first surface reflections. First surface reflections, for the purpose of this disclosure, refers to reflections on the surface of the platen nearest an imaging device. Captured images may be negatively affected by first surface reflections. Effective identification of fingerprint features on infants may be challenging when employing fingerprint capturing devices configured to produce excessive internal reflections.
What is needed is an improved fingerprint capturing device.